Verity Rutter
Verity Rutter (née Bridges) is one of the first maids to be wives travelling to Virginia in 1619. Biography Background When my father would come home with that terrible cruelty on him, I used to sneak out of the house as quick as me feet could carry me. And if I just could pick someone’s pocket or rob a halfpenny, a farthing or two from an alehouse… then the world didn’t seem so fearsome. — Verity to her husband, Meredith Rutter, after he confronts her with the gallows for stealing from the MarshalEpisode 6 Season 1 Verity befriends Alice Kett during their voyage to Virginia, and while Alice is excited with the prospect of their new lives in a new world, Verity not so much.Episode 1 Once she arrives at the wharf, Meredith Rutter, her betrothal, is not there to receive her like the other men. She wanders around the settlement searching for Meredith and James Read informs she can find him in the tavern, but he’s not there. The next morning, Verity takes a glimpse of her husband-to-be, while Marshal Redwick is charging him of slandering the Company of Virginia and of lewdness and drunkenness, and nails his ear to a post as punishment.Episode 1 Meanwhile, Alice tells her that Henry Sharrow, the man she's suppose to marry, raped her the night before and Verity encourages her to report the crime.Episode 1 She decides to leave Virginia and come back to England, but Meredith stops her.Episode 1 But that night, a drunken Meredith wagers against the other men in the tavern to win a night with Verity. Taken by outrage, she flees the next morning, with some money and men’s clothing she stole from Rutter, in search for Berkeley Town, the nearby settlementEpisode 1. Alice goes after her on her own, finds Verity and begs her to return because she needs her after what happened. The redheaded woman agrees and they are attack by a pack of wolves while on their way back to Jamestown. James Read, who followed Alice, saves them both.Episode 1 Verity and Meredith struggle to make their marriage work. Secretary Farlow and Marshal Redwick are determinate to destroy Jocelyn Castell's ambitions and influence over Samuel Castell, but since she’s of noble birth they can’t publically punish her so they use Verity as scapegoat and imprisons her at the stocks for humiliating her husband at the tavern.Episode 2 In the night she’s release from the stocks,Verity curses the Marshal and the man falls ill, not due to witchcraft but because Jocelyn poisoned his glove with belladonnaEpisode 2. Nevertheless, Reverend Whitaker suspects Verity to be a witch and starts an inquiry because he witnessed her cursing several men who fell ill and doesn’t attend mass. Nevertheless, Reverend Whitaker suspects Verity to be a witch and starts an inquiry because he witnessed her cursing several men who fell ill and doesn’t attend mass. Alice goes after her on her own, finds Verity and begs her to return because she needs her after what happened to her. The redheaded woman agrees and they are attack by a pack of wolves while on their way back to Jamestown. James Read, who followed Alice, saves them both. Alice go s after her on her own, finds Verity and begs her to return because she needs h r after what happened to her. The redheaded woman agrees and they are attack by a pack of wolves while on their way back to Jamestown. James Read, who followed Alice, saves them both.